


Tender Preening

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: I did Beelzebub/GabrielNow for some Hastur/Ligur





	Tender Preening

**Author's Note:**

> My headcannon, short and to the point, Ligur FOLLOWED Hastur which means he's 'Angelic' still so destroys his wings, wings which were a gift from God Herself so he could never go Home, as he wished to stay with Hastur from the start!
> 
> Hasturs wings are loong, beautiful, a mash of sandy colors dusted with dark browns like dunes
> 
> Ligurs wings had once been those as beautiful and colorful as a crows, in the right light, they shown many colors-Now, their stumpy and patchy

The years Temptations were done, Lurking was done, the Earth tonight would become another cycle older, it was Sunday, the day for Demons to preen their wings and share together things that had gone on throughout the week.

Dukes Hastur and Ligur sat Above in their second favorite graveyard, a yard still used, still with space scattered around. Together, as the mortals got ready to celebrate their Earth 'New Years', they shared a smoke between them before the dark skinned Demon motioned for the lanky skinny Demon to turn and knowing, unfurled his long beautiful wings, smoking ahead as his partner began to preen the well cared for wings before him.

"Ya don't have'ta-" "I wanna!" Was all the two ever got between themselves about not preening and preening. Then, about their days.

Spending them almost always together, neither got tired of their recounts of events though both had been there. Just BEING was nice, and after this year, Hastur and Ligur dare never not share a word or feelings-Time could indeed end, and when you weren't as ready as you thought you'd be, it left holes where there weren't any.

Nothing when Ligur came back to him was not shared, human feelings of love and devotion, their sorrows of nearly losing each other, and their joys when they reunited in the end.

"When your done, I need to do somethen," Hastur said calmly as Ligur used his teeth lightly upon a rather knotted primary feather. "Oi?" 

He let him go, not yet done but knowing Hastur, it meant NOW, and so, when he suddenly found himself in Hasturs arms, miles above the ground, clouds whizzing past, he gave a shout of surprise and clutched Hastur tightly, the other with one easy leap, was soaring like a reverse shooting star, clear for the Heavens, the stars, the night sky above them.

Hastur RARELY flew, he knew deep down, no matter the smiles and assurances of Ligur that he was good, he just KNEW it ate him up inside, so, with him flying now, at such a speed upwards, Ligur kept tight to the other who need not even beat his wings but thrice times before stopping mid air, the world below just colors.

No distinct features of Earth was visible, it was flat yet still beautiful. 

Ligur peeked over his shoulder and looked for himself as Hastur flapped his wings with ease still holding him. 

"Hast-" He tried but gained no response, just a calm faced Demon with black as pitch eyes looking down with his own bewitching eyes to Earth.

Together they watched the Earth below from one side to another go off in beautiful fireworks, New Years hitting each place in turn, colors unbound and shapes aplenty took hold of God's creation spinning in Her Galaxy and for the time being, kept everyone and things focus upon them and nothing more~

"Trust me?" Ligurs asked by Hastur, the others voice deep within the others ear. Sound did not travel, the explosions below sere just colors and shapes, so the voice startled the other Demon and he laughed, looking over towards his partner, "You really have ta ask that, Hast? Why should you even need to-"

He never Fell like a true Demon, Hastur did, but this Falling was meaningful, a shared experience between them as they soared back to Earth at just the same blinding speed as they had risen.

Ligurs voice was lost as they Fell, and for a brief second, he noticed he wasn't being held and watched Hastur rocket ahead of him, now a speak below him.

He felt himself screaming inside and closed his eyes tightly then-It hit him, as they fell together, Hasturs eyes were closed, his head was backwards, wings along his sides, he was free, he watched in slow motion just as he asked why Hastur said what he said, the lanky other had tipped backwards in a faint dive with him in his arms, eyes closed, just free.

So, mutilated wings out now, Ligur closed his eyes and tipped his head backwards, allowing the rush to take him over too.

He felt the need to flap, to test his wings, and knowing though it would do nothing, he did so-

His bewitching eyes snapped open as he felt wings respond to his actions, the tips bending, the feathers whistled in his ears, the weight along his back as indeed, wings seemed to have returned to him!

He wanted to find Hastur, show him, FLY WITH HIM! He couldn't stop his fall though so instead, with an ariel spin, he was front facing as he fell to Earth, explosions rocking him now as fireworks went off around him.

His hand was taken and maybe due to the lights flashing, noise, and adrenaline of flying again, Hastur looked very misty, but it was him~ He knew those hands~

He gripped his hands tightly and let Hastur lead him, feeling the one who had wings the longest had more control and he did and with their hands locked, Ligur was swooned in the air, colors blossoming around them as they sailed through the New Years sky.

Joy developed like a cough in Ligurs chest that exploded out with a louder than a fireworks bomb laugh and cry!

As he felt the ground coming ever closer to greet them, Hastur locked them into a spiral, a game of chicken in the air. Ligur did not fear and spun with Hastur, their wings brushing as they moved, faces getting closer as the end came nearer.

Then, without missing a beat, within Hasturs arms he was, Hastur no longer a misty form but the lanky white skinned Demon in the trench coat with dark as pitch eyes focused on where they'd land.

Landing was gentle, graceful, and Ligur admired Hasturs wings as they spread out to their full length then folded along his back once more.

The sad smile upon his face told Ligur all he needed and he broke into sobs, clutching Hastur close, falling to the ground as the world around them grew muted.

The emotions of flying, a dance in the sky after watching colors explode around the world they were created to work alongside, the fact he was able to HAVE this moment and these emotions, Hastur held him as he released it all, the wings he had had been made by Hastur imagining him flying again, BELIEVING he could, and DEMANDED before their return to Earth, an aerial dance, a mating dance between partners in the sky.

Those had been part of Hasturs beautiful wings~ He had given them away for their fall tonight so he could enjoy the dance he never got to take when they Fell! 

Because Ligur had chosen to Follow Hastur when the other Fell, his plummet to Earth wasn't alongside Hastur nor shared with him, they hadn't seen each other as they Fell nor even knew they'd land close together without holding.. Ligur wondered if that's how some Demons did it, they were Angels once, their Falling was traumatic and blunt, the one beside you all you had as you free-Fell to Hell, he liked that thought and since had dreamed of a night to fall together with Hastur, a Fall they never shared together. 

"I can be romantic too~" Hastur mused as Ligur began to breathe again after an hour of crying none stop.

The fireworks were now distant and far between, the Earth was growing quiet again, the New Year starting fresh and silent.

Ligur buried his face deeply into Hasturs neck and whispered, "I knew you could be, ya slimy Toad!" And then laughed as Hastur carefully turned him around and began on his stumpy wings, the motion amusing as Hastur used hands and feet to steady him into place, just a funny between them for how long he was in arms and legs.

Not much remained of Ligurs once beautiful wings, he'd mutilated them to remain with Hastur instead of going Home to Heaven, his God gifted wings, destroyed by he himself, a sign he chose where he'd stand and as he arched into the preening being done by the one he chose to stand beside, he gave a silent thanks for not only letting him have the right to choose, but bringing him back to Hastur~


End file.
